


Talking about the real stuff

by MyownFairytale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are researching when Stiles talks too much. Derek lets slip out his feelings for stiles but of course he already knows it. Stiles knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking about the real stuff

"Shut up Stiles!" Derek growled loudly and the house seemed to move. Stiles closed his mouth but only a second later he asked " Why Derek?Don't you love my voice. I know most people don't but you were listening for such a long time so I thought..." "Stiles I told you to shut up!" Derek sighed exhausted. He closed the book about faeries he was reading. "Why?" Stiles asked again.  
Before Derek could stop himself his real intentions slipped out. "I hate it ok stiles! I hate it when you become like this!" Derek threw a hand over his mouth. This is not what was supposed to happen. Stiles isn't supposed to know."You hate when I become like what?" Stiles said close to angry. Derek didn't answer him just continued staring at the ground.

Stiles scooted closer to Derek. He wanted his answer. Why or more what did Derek hate about him? "You know you have to answer eventually!" Stiles said becoming more hurt by the second. Derek could sense Stiles' hurt and disappointment but Stiles was young. Too young. He wasn't going to take his innocence from him. _My feeling aren't that deep_. Derek told himself as he got up from the couch. He couldn't think clearly with Stiles so close to him. His wolf wanted Stiles to know. He wanted Stiles to be his, but Derek knew he couldn't do that. At least not now and not without courting Stiles properly. "Derek? Please? Tell me. What do you hate?" Derek turned back to Stiles and saw the tears in his amber eyes. Stiles. "I can't do that. You....I just can't." Derek turned back around.

A minute passed when Derek heard Stiles getting up. He was leaving. Like everyone Derek cared about. _That is your fault!_ The wolf growled. _You can't let your mate leave!_ Mate! Using that word was a surprise to him. He didn't know that Stiles had become his mate. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. "Derek! Please!" Stiles just begged. Derek took Stiles hand into his slowly. "I hate it when you become like that. When you are talking a lot but not say anything that matters. It just reminds me that I changed you and that you shouldn't have a life like this. Being a human running with wolves." Derek looked into Stiles eyes with hesitation.

"Wow, Derek. I chose this life because..." "Because of Scott. I know!" Derek said fast. He didn't like the fact that Stiles was doing this because of another wolf. Even when that wolf was his best friend. "Yes at first because of Scott but now I do it because of everybody. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Allison and hell even because of Jackson. But mostly because of you." Stiles blushed a little because of this. "Because of me?" Derek asked quietly. He couldn't believe it. "Yes because of you. I'm in love with you. And I know you probably don't feel the..." Stiles couldn't finish that sentence because Derek kissed him. "Wow. What was that for?" "I'm in love with you too." Derek said. Saying it out loud was such a relief for Derek. "Really? Why? I never thought you would.." Stiles started to talk again. "Shh. Stiles. I'm in love with you, but there is more. I don't know if you should know now. You are so young" Derek let slip out. "Please Derek. I want to know. I know I'm young, but I can handle it." Stiles tried to assure Derek.

"Ok Stiles. You are my mate." Derek didn't want to look up. "Your mate? Are you for real?" Stiles asked unbelieving. Derek nodded. Stiles steeped closer and kissed him again. Derek let it happen and for the first time after the fire he felt content and happy.


End file.
